You know you're obsessed with Persona when
by LawlietAurion
Summary: Something I wrote for fun after an interesting conversation with a coworker. Just a list of how to tell you like the Persona series a little too much. Feel free to Pm me with suggestions.


The following list is the result of a conversation between me and a coworker last night. And as the night went on, more and more items popped up to my mind. So here is how you can tell you like the Persona series a little TOO much.

1. You are wary of weird little shops in malls, blue and purple lit lounge rooms, elevators and limosines.

2. You start trying to figure out what arcana matches all your friends and call them your Social Links. (Whistles innocently)

3. You realize that Orpheus (Main Persona of P3's MC) and Izanagi (Main Persona of P4's MC) have a similar backstory involving lost love.

4. You fall asleep to Reach Out To The Truth or any other Persona song.

5. You manage to track down several versions of Reach Out To The Truth.

6. You find Reach Out To The Truth to be a highly inspiring song. (Again whistles innocently)

7. You randomly shout the names of random gods, mythological figure or historical figure when in fights.

8. You wear glasses just so you can see through the lies of the world.

9. You want to talk Vic Mignogna into talking about how he 'Loves them balls.'

10. You think that P4 Arena pretty much screams the plot for P5.

11. Whenever you see the adorableness that is Nanako Dojima, you always say 'Babe, we're friggin' adopting her!' to which your significant other replies 'Babe, she's not real.'

12. You want to name a daughter Nanako. Dragoness: Babe, I keep telling you no! Author: Awww...

13. You start making beary bad bear puns. Author: Goddamnit Teddie!

14. You are weary of the little boy hiding under your bed that talks to you at night.

15. You purposely look out for the Midnight Channel.

16. You mistake channels with poor reception and a bun of static as the Midnight Channel.

17. You spread around rumors about the Midnight Channels.

18. You wonder how many people are going to be found brain dead after the Full Moon.

19. You are weary of shadows during the full moon.

20. You are weary of Shadows during midnight.

21. You try staying up at midnight so you don't get locked up in a coffin during the Dark Hour.

22. You talk to a voice in your head thinking it's the voice of your inner self as to avoid future confrontation.

23. You tell the people around you not to lie to themselves or their shadows will bite them in the ass later on.

24. You point a toy gun to your head during a snow ball fight saying "Hey, let's play Persona! ORPHEUS!" Or whatever name of persona you prefer.

25. You're amused by how you're able to summon five versions of the devil and five alone without any negative or immoral consequences. Hell, I'm surprised that the Christian fanatics aren't bitching!

26. You or someone else you know makes their own persona. (I know I am guilty of this as well as several others. This one was suggested by sketchman64.)

27. You go to your school in the middle of the night with a katana, earphones, and an mp3 player. (Suggested by LMFAO314.)

28. You start hunting down fanfiction for pairings BEFORE you even play one of the games. (Dragoness-or-air13 came up with this one since she's guilty of this. Isn't that right babe?)

29. You play P3P just so you can pair Female MC up with Akihiko or Shinjiro. (Again isn't that right babe?)

30. You tease a significant other about pairing Female MC with Ken. (What? I thought it'd be hilarious to talk her into it!)

31. You research mythology and history after playing a persona game to read up on the history behind each persona.

32. You want to threaten game sites for not having a good or complete walkthrough for P3P.

33. You have numerous save files for P3, P3P, P3 FES, P4 and P4 Golden just so you could get with all possible lovers.

34. You have a hard time deciding which person to aim for. (Yuko P3P, Mitsuru FES, Naoto or Rise for P4- Author. Shinjiro or Akihiko P3P and FES for Dragoness)

35. You constantly check a game store hoping it has a copy of a persona game and if you get fed up and order it online, you perpetually check the mail every friggin' day 'til it comes. (Dragoness was guilty with the mail part, I am of the game store part. I cursed game stop the last time before I snapped and ordered it online like Dragoness asked me to rather often.)

36. You accidentally put 'Fool Moon' instead of full moon when writing a persona fanfic. (In my defense it was an accident and did not know I did it until reading a comment from TheFortuneArcania)

37. You try to match your friends and yourself to the different Persona characters when your the only one you even knows who they are... (Suggested by TheFortuneArcania. More than likely will be doing that myself now)

38. You start saying your connections with your 'Social Links' level up or reverse for whatever reason. (Another from TheFortuneArcania)

A/N. If you can think of any other good examples, feel free to pm them to me and I'll add them.


End file.
